


Dỗi em! Yêu anh!

by Teppu_Corner



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV), Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Jealous Machida, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teppu_Corner/pseuds/Teppu_Corner
Summary: Machida dỗi Akaso, cậu phải làm sao để anh hết dỗi cậu đây
Relationships: Machida Keita/Akaso Eiji
Kudos: 8





	Dỗi em! Yêu anh!

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction - Dỗi em! Yêu anh!  
> Au: Téppu  
> Pairing: Machida x Akaso  
> Rating: G
> 
> “Một buổi tối tàn dư của cơn high tự YY và cơn tự vả cho tỉnh của Tép”

Anh đang rất, rất, rất khó chịu. Có một con người tên Machida Keita đang rất khó chịu. Nhưng ngoài anh ra thì không ai nhận ra điều đó. Mọi người có thể chỉ nghĩ anh đang rất hăng hái làm việc, muốn làm cho xong việc ngày hôm nay để về sớm, nhưng không ai biết được rằng, việc anh muốn làm bây giờ là chạy thẳng đến Nagano ngay và luôn.

Chuyện có thể nói bắt đầu từ 1 tháng trước, khi mà cậu và anh đang lên lịch xem nên đi đâu, làm gì để tận hưởng Tuần lễ Vàng - dịp nghỉ ngơi hiếm hoi của cả 2. Nghĩ tái nghĩ hồi, lên kế hoạch từ A đến Z, rồi đùng một phát, anh nhận được dự án phát sinh gấp, lại trùng với nghỉ Tuần lễ Vàng. Cậu buồn xỉu, tâm sự với Onozuka, và thế là, “em trai hợp đồng” của anh nghiễm nhiên thế chân vào chỗ - đáng lẽ ra là của anh - đi chơi với Akaso.

Và bây giờ, anh đang lăn lộn trên phim trường. Khi về đến căn nhà lạnh tanh không hơi ấm, tối om vì không có ánh đèn và ai đó sưởi ấm, một cảm giác cô đơn trào lên làm anh hơi trùng xuống trong lòng một chút.

Nhớ cũng khoảng thời gian này mấy năm trước, khi dự án Cherry Maho vừa bắt đầu, cũng là lúc hai người gặp nhau lần đầu tiên. Con người nhanh nhẹn, niềm nở, lúc nào cũng toả ra năng lượng tích cực đứng trước mặt, chỉ cần nghĩ đến việc sẽ được làm việc cùng cậu trong dự án có phần đặc biệt này, anh cảm thấy rất hào hứng.

Thật thật giả giả, một hồi đẩy đưa. Nửa năm trời gần như ngày nào cũng nhìn thấy nhau trên phim trường. Tương tác qua lại, cốt là để hoàn toàn hoá thân vào vai diễn, cống hiến hết mình vào tác phẩm với vai trò là một diễn viên chuyên nghiệp.

Nhưng rồi ai ngờ được, tình cảm là một thứ gì đó mông lung, âm thầm mọc rễ, bám càng ngày càng chặt vào tim anh, làm anh, không thể rời mắt ra khỏi cậu. Cảnh phim đã được lên kịch bản, nhưng còn cái tình cảm trong tim anh thì sao? Liệu rằng đã có ai lên kịch bản cho nó?

Thời gian qua đi, cậu cũng đồng ý hẹn hò với anh. Cuộc sống làm người của công chúng khiến cả 2 đều rất chật vật. Nhưng, tình cảm giữa hai người đủ kiên định và đủ mạnh mẽ để có thể cùng nhau, bước trên con đường này. Anh và cậu, làm chỗ dựa cho nhau, là đồng nghiệp của nhau, là bạn thân của nhau, và cũng là người thương của nhau nữa.

Anh nhớ cậu, mặc dù chuyến du lịch chỉ có mấy ngày thôi, nhưng xa cách nhau như vậy anh không chịu được. Cả 2 đã đều rất cố gắng làm việc để có thể dành thời gian nghỉ lễ cho nhau, tận hưởng những giây phút yên lặng bên người mình thương. Có việc thì biết sao được đây.

Nhưng mà, cứ nghĩ tới việc cậu và Ono đang sử dụng cái thời gian rảnh rỗi này để làm những việc gì đó. Anh không phải là một con người hay ghen tuông vớ vẩn, nhưng tại sao cái suy nghĩ cậu ở cạnh ai đó khác không phải anh cứ như liều thuốc độc, gặm nhấm dần vào trái tim.

Ước gì, chỉ cần cậu nhắn anh cái tin, hoặc gọi điện cho anh, nói gì cũng được, chỉ cần nghe được giọng cậu hoặc có thông tin gì đó, anh sẽ cảm thấy yên tâm hơn.

Nhưng, chiếc điện thoại, dù cho nhận được biết bao thông báo tin nhắn line từ bao nhiêu người đi chăng nữa, tên của cậu, vẫn không hiện lên giữa những dòng thông báo nhấp nháy đến nhức đầu đó.

+++

“OAAAAA!!! Lâu lắm rồi mới có một đợt đi chơi thoả thích thế này, Akaso nhỉ?”

“Ừm, vui thật ấy! Không biết giờ này anh Machida có bận lắm không nhỉ?”

“Nè! Cậu nhắc đến anh Matchi hơi nhiều rồi đó! Đây là chuyến đi chơi của 2 đứa mình cơ mà, lâu lắm rồi mới có cơ hội được đi chơi cùng nhau! Phải thoải mái lên chứ!”

“Ừm… cậu nói cũng phải…”

“Mà á! Matchi ấy, chắc phải bận lắm mới không nhắn tin cho cậu đó! Chứ tính cách của ổng, không nhắn tin cho cậu thì sao chịu được chứ?”

“Ừm… cậu nói đúng…”

Ono rút chiếc điện thoại ra khỏi tay con người nãy giờ cứ đắn đo suy nghĩ xem có nên gửi tin nhắn cho người nào đó vì bận việc nên phải ở nhà giờ này không.

“Thôi nào Akaso! Matchi cũng muốn cậu vui vẻ sau một thời gian làm việc mệt mỏi mà!” Tận hưởng đi chứ, đến lúc về còn có nhiều chuyện để kể cho anh ấy!”

“Ừm… Vậy đi thôi!”

Chiếc điện thoại nằm yên lặng trong túi, không hề có một tiếng chuông nào vang lên.

+++

Cạch…

“Tadaima! Machida-kun? Em về rồi nè!”

“Em về rồi à? Vào cất đồ rồi ra ăn đi! Anh nấu xong rồi!”

Giọng anh lạnh lùng tới mức làm cậu vô thức giật bắn mình lên. Không biết có chuyện gì đã xảy ra trong mấy ngày cậu đi vắng vậy? Vội vàng cất đồ thật nhanh. Cậu chạy ra phòng bếp để thấy trước mặt cậu bây giờ đang là bàn ăn vẫn tươm tất như mọi hôm. Nhưng có gì đó không đúng, là không khí của ngôi nhà không đúng.

Cậu mon men đến bên bàn ăn. Cố gắng kéo ghế thật nhẹ nhàng để không vô tình phá vỡ cái không khí căng thẳng này bằng những tiếng động thừa thãi, Nếu có phá vỡ, thì dụng cụ phải là lời nói của 1 trong 2 người.

Bữa ăn diễn ra trong im lặng. Nét mặt anh vẫn bình thường, chỉ có chăng là cái không khí mà anh toả ra thì thật là đáng sợ, như là đang… giận dỗi? Đặt bát cơm xuống bàn cái cạch, mà anh vẫn không để ý đến cậu. Thôi xong, có chuyện thật rồi.

Cố gắng ăn xong thật nhanh, cậu chủ động ôm bát đũa đi rửa. Anh thì chẳng nói gì cả, chỉ lẳng lặng gật đầu, giúp cậu thu phần chén đĩa vào bồn rửa rồi đi ra ngoài phòng khách.

Vừa rửa bát, cậu vừa nghĩ, làm thế nào để có thể xua đi cái không khí căng thẳng trong nhà. Nghĩ ra 7749 kịch bản làm nũng anh các kiểu nhưng hình như có vẻ sẽ không hữu dụng lắm vì anh bơ cậu - một cách triệt để - từ khi bước chân qua cửa nhà. Trời ơi… phải làm sao đây… Mà còn không biết mình bị dỗi vì chuyện gì nữa thì làm sao giải quyết đây…

Thôi thì, im lặng là vàng, nhưng cứ im lặng mãi thì chẳng có vấn đề gì được giải quyết hết. Im lặng chỉ mang lại hiểu nhầm, và chỉ càng đẩy hiểu nhầm ra xa hơn thôi.

“Anh…”

Cậu gọi anh, nhưng đáp lại chỉ là những tiếng thở nhẹ.

“Anh à…”

“…”

“Anh ơi…”

“…”

Nè nè nè, không ai chơi kiểu chiến tranh lạnh này đâu nha. Cậu đã rất cố gắng để nói chuyện với anh mà… Mặc dù bây giờ chẳng biết có nên nói gì hay không, nên nói như thế nào mới tốt…

Đánh liều, cậu đành giở mánh cuối cùng ra với mong muốn mãnh liệt có thể chấm dứt cái sự im lặng tới đáng sợ này của anh. Mon men tiến tới, ngồi xổm xuống trước mặt con người đang lấy tay chống đầu lên thành sofa. Nhìn anh có vẻ mệt mỏi lắm. Cậu thật sự không muốn phá anh nghỉ ngơi một chút nào cả. Nhưng mà, không nói chuyện được với anh, không biết được anh đang khó chịu vì điều gì, việc này, cậu không làm được.

Ngồi xuống ghế sofa cạnh anh, cậu nhẹ nhàng kéo đầu anh lại, ngả đầu anh lên vai mình.

“Machida-kun? Anh mệt lắm không?”

“Không”

May quá, có phải ứng rồi.

“Machida-kun, anh giận em chuyện gì à?”

“Không giận, là dỗi!”

Trời ơi, cái giọng làm nũng gì đây. Lần đầu tiên cậu nghe thấy anh trưng ra cái giọng điệu làm nũng này, thật có chút không quen, nhưng mà… đáng yêu quá vậy!

Cậu nhận ra, có người chỉ đang dỗi mình thôi, cá chắc kèo này lại dỗi vì ghen với Ono đây mà. May ghê, tưởng chuyện gì to tát chứ... Cậu đánh bạo, leo lên đùi anh ngồi, tay ôm lấy anh, dụi dụi vào hõm cổ anh, như một con mèo vậy.

“Machida ngoan ngoan của em! Em xin lỗi, vì đã không nhắn tin cho anh mấy ngày nay mà! Em là sợ anh bận nên mới không dám nhắn, sợ anh mất tập trung đó!”

Anh vẫn tiếp tục lơ cậu. Hừ, đã thế…

Rướn người lên, cậu đặt khẽ khàng những nụ hôn lên trán, lên đôi mắt nhắm hờ của anh, lên đôi gò má sắc lẹm, lên chóp mũi cao thật cao của anh. Tiến đến tấn công bờ môi khép hờ, cậu hôn anh, rồi tiện lưỡi, liếm lên môi anh một chút.

Bất ngờ, anh choàng tay, ôm cậu sát thật sát vào người, đòi hỏi nụ hôn kia sâu hơn, tràn ngập yêu thương hơn. Anh như đang tham lam yêu cầu những nụ hôn mà mấy ngày nay anh đã không được hưởng. Chúng là của anh, tất cả đều là của anh, kể cả con người bé nhỏ trong lòng, đều là của anh.

Đập nhẹ vào vai anh như muốn nói rằng hãy thả cậu ngay ra đi trước khi cậu ngất ra đây vì thiếu dưỡng khí. Anh miễn cưỡng dứt môi mình ra khỏi đôi môi quyến rũ ấy.

“Anh… anh tính không cho em thở à?”

Giọng cậu hơi cao lên, vờ như trách móc anh. Cậu cũng ý thức được rằng, mình nhớ con người này, nhớ nụ hôn của anh và cả những cái âu yếm vuốt ve của anh nữa. Anh cũng vậy, anh nhớ con người bé bỏ biết bao nhiêu. Cọ cọ chóp mũi của mình vào chóp mũi nay ửng đỏ của cậu, anh thì thầm.

“Ừ thì, phạt em một chút cho bõ mấy ngày hôm nay!”


End file.
